


of Strawberries and Spearmint

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Odd Flavor Combinations, Soft Boys, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Strawberries and Spearmint. They're an odd combination, so are Chan and Woojin. But they make it work.alternatively:Chan is always chewing on a piece of spearmint gum. Woojin always wears strawberry chapstick.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> yes im aware i should be working on my other fics but this suddenly came to mind and bam now im here

Chan loved spearmint gum. It reminded him of home. That was the only kind of gum his parents ever bought.

Woojin loved strawberry chapstick. To be completely honest, he loved strawberry anything. Lolipops, pocky, chapstick; Woojin could attest the fact that everything was better when it was strawberry flavored.

Including kisses.

 


	2. Studios

Chan had been in 3racha's studio for eight hours and twenty seven minutes. He had gone though about 9 sticks of spearmint gum. Not that he was counting.

He sighed. He should probably go back home. The boys were probably worried, or maybe they were all asleep by now. Chan hoped they were. He always felt guilty when he went home to find them passed out on the couch because they had fallen asleep waiting for him.

Chan decided that he'd worked on this song long enough. He shut down the computer, grabbed his book and his hoodie, then went home.

(He deleted the song later, it had sounded like pure sleep deprivation and spite.) 

Chan unlocked and opened the door as quietly as humany possible, but to no avail. The first thing he saw when he entered the dorm was a mountain of blankets on the couch, seemingly moving.

If Chan was a poet (technically he was, but thats beside the point) he would compare this scene to a phoenix rising from the ashes. But it was actually just Woojin rising from his pile of blankets.

He smiled sleepily at Chan, and if this were a cartoon Chan would have melted onto the floor and became a big pile of goo.

Chan smiled guiltily back, he knew Woojin wasn't mad but he still felt bad that the elder had (tried to) stayed up for him. He set his songbook down on the counter, then made his way over to the couch.

'Hey Wooj, did you wait long?' Woojin blinked back at him, almost as if processing the question. He responded after a few long seconds, 'I dunno, I fell asleep,' He said, yawning. Chan almost laughed at his rather straightforward answer, but he reminded himself a tired Woojin wasn't a joking Woojin.

'I'm sorry, baby. You know you don't have to wait up for me.' He said while he sat down next to Woojin, carefully laying the elder on his chest.

'I know.' Was the only response he got before Woojin burried his face into the crook of his neck. He only sighed before he began running his fingers through Woojin's soft hair.

He'd always loved playing with Woojin's hair, and Woojin had always loved when Chan played with his hair. It worked.

Chan rest his head on top of Woojin's and inhaled deeply. He could faintly smell hot chocolate and Woojin's favorite shea butter body wash.

And if he searched for it, he could smell that damn strawberry chapstick.

It smelt like home.


	3. Sleep

As comfortable as Chan was, he knew they needed to move. If they slept like this neither of them would wake up without at least some discomfort. And the kids would make fun of them, saying they were so _domestic_ and  _disgustingly in love._

Chan smiled at the thought,  _they truly were._ Chan has tried to move a tired, clingy Woojin before and it always goes either one of two ways:

He either makes it safely to their bed without Woojin waking up,

or

Woojin wakes up when he tries to move either of them, and he does  _not_ want to move.

Chan sighs. He gently moves Woojin's head off his chest and onto his arm. He maneuvers Woojin's legs so that they're on his lap and held by his other arm at the knees. He inhales deeply before even attempting to move.

Chan makes it halfway out of the living room before Woojin stirs. He stops moving midstep and tried to stay as still as possible. Thankfully, all the boy does is tuck his head into Chan's neck and mumble sleepily.

Chan sighs, in relief this time. Opening the door to their room is a bit of a hassle, but he manages. He sets Woojin down his bed and tucks the covers up to his chin.

He slides in next to Woojin, careful not to jostle him. But even in his sleep drunk haze he can still feel when Chan lies down next to him, and reaches for him blindly. Chan takes his searching hand and places it against his heart, interlacing Woojin's fingers with his own, and the boy calms immediately.

It's almost intimate.

Chan falls asleep with spearmint on his breath, and strawberry on his lips. He couldn't be happier.


	4. Sunrise

Chan had always liked waking up before Woojin, whether it be by hours or minutes. Chan knew this might sound creepy but he just liked to  _admire_ Woojin (in general, but while he slept more specifically)

Woojin just looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and Chan couldn't bear to take that away from him, so he let him sleep.

However, when he did finally wake up, Chan wouldn't let him go back to sleep no matter how much he whined or pouted (Ok, maybe he let him sleep in a few minutes (read: hours) late, on a few occasions (read: all occasions when they didn't have an early schedule) but he was not weak! He wouldn't give in!)

When Woojin woke up, he always blinked and smiled sleepily at Chan, and Chan would swear his heart melted everytime. Woojin was just so cute Chan had to physically resist the urge to pinch his cheeks and boop his nose.

'D'we have a schedule t'day?' Woojin mumbled sleepily, laying his head on Chan's arm.

'Nope, we've got a free day today. How did you forget, silly, the kids' have only been talking about it for weeks!' He laughed quietly at Woojin's pout.

'S'not my fault, Channie. Everyday feels like a free day when I'm with you.' He finished his sentence with a cheesy wink and a blinding smile.

Chan could feel the heat rising to his face rapidly, and buried his face into Woojin's chest (Which was a bit awkward, seeing as Woojin was still laying on Chan's arm, but it was comfortable nonetheless)

'Did I make Channie flustered? Oh my poor baby!' Woojin cooed, faking sympathy. Chan just whined nonsensically and (very lightly) hit Woojin's chest.

When Chan looked up, Woojin was already looking down at him, and he was half tempted to go back to his original position. But before he could make a move, Woojin grabbed his chin, lightly but with enough force to let him know Woojin wouldn't let him hide without a fight.

'Channie,' Woojin whispered, though it sounded so loud in the silence of the early morning.

'Hm?' Chan hummed back.

'...Where's my good morning kiss?' Woojin whispered, almost teasingly. Chan could feel himself start to blush again.

(Chan had always blushed easily, and Woojin found it extremely endearing.)

'We haven't brushed our teeth, we have morning breath.' He crinkled his nose in distaste for added affect, but it seemed like nothing coukd deter Woojin.

'You're always chewing gum Channie, I bet your breath is fine.' They both knew that the flavor had worn out hours earlier, but neither of them seemed to care.

'Maybe, but your breath probably stinks.' He whispered back, smiling mischievously. Woojin raised a brow, leaned in and said,

'But you love me anyways,' and kissed him. Woojin was right, their kiss tasted faintly of spearmint, and maybe Woojin's breath wasn't the best, but who was Chan to complain.


	5. Sacchrine

The two lover's moment was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a (their) door opening and a (rather high pitched) scream.

'Ewwww, Chan and Woojinnie hyung are making out on their bed!!' Jisung screeched.

'We are not...' Chan replied tiredly, blushing nonetheless. Jisung didn't seem to have heard him (or if he did, he didn't seem to care) seeing as he kept screeching nonsensically and gagging dramatically. Chan just curled further into Woojin's chest when he heard more footsteps heading towards their room.

The member's knew Woojin and Chan were dating, and they all loved ans supported them, but they would never stop teasing them for how grossly domestic they were, even if it warmed their hearts.

'Aha! Blackmail material!' Screeched someone, probably Minho or Seungmin.

'Bold of you to assume something that I'm proud of can be held against me.' Yelled Woojin petulantly, Chan laughed at his response.

'Ya! If you don't get out of here I'll give you something to scream about!' Just as Chan lifted his head and switched his position so that he was now hovering above Woojin. He slowly started to leave down when-

'You win! You win! There are CHILDREN present please stop making out-' Screeched Hyunjin simultaneously trying to cover Felix and Jeongin's eyes.

'Then leave!' Woojin yelled back as he chucked a pillow at the door. Suddenly all was silent, once again.

Chan was still above Woojin, but now he was sitting on his lap. It wasn't sexual, it was comfortable, it made Chan feel safe. Woojin was propped up against the headboard.

They're not sure who leaned in first, but now they were kissing, softly. They never rushed, there was no need. What they shared was never hungry, or lustful, it was just... love, at it's purest form.

They could've kissed for minutes, or for hours. But it wouldn't have made a difference to them. They both still parted with their eyes closed and bated breath. They both blushed whenever they opened their eyes. Thet both smiled when they looked into the other's eyes.

It was practically a routine, they had it down to a science. But it was still new, and exciting everytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kshdjwbs i really need to get an updating schedule for all my fics


	6. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is late but idc

When Woojin told Chan that their 'punishment' was to hold hands the entire time they were at the theme park, they both put on a show of 'no's and whines.

But obviously they weren't complaining.

When the cameras were off, or they were off on their own, they never let go, even though they knew they could. Why take such an opportunity for granted?

When the kids led them to a shooting game, Woojin had to shoot the gun and Chan had to hold it, but again, they weren't complaining if Chan's 'Woochan can do it!' is anything to go by.

When all the fun and games were temporarily at a pause, the pd's said it was time for lunch. The pd's went off on their merry way and left the boys to their own amusement, which usually didn't end well.

'I bet Woojin hyung rigged the punishments!' Jisung cried as soon as he and Chan sat down, and the rest of the boys laughed as the couple in question blushed.

'I bet you would have done the same thing if you and Minho would get your heads out of your asses!' Woojin replied snarkily, causing Jisung to choke in his water and Minho to splutter. He and Jeongin hi fived.

When Jisung started breathing properly again, he started yelling at Felix for some reason or another, and the kids were back to their normal banter. Maybe he was getting old, Woojin lamented when he realized how tired he was.

He never really had the opportunity to sit back and watch the kids have fun though, it was nice. He sighed in content as he lay his head on Chan's shoulder.

'They're pretty great, aren't they?' He whispered. 

'Yeah, they are.' Chan whispered back as he squeezed Woojin's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> KSHAK this isn't an actual chapter, just an intro. I am working on the first chap tho!  
> Just know that this will be 99% fluff


End file.
